


Scratch That Itch

by RedFlorenceOrca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlorenceOrca/pseuds/RedFlorenceOrca
Summary: Billy decides to relieve a little stress and tension in one of the best ways he knows how.





	Scratch That Itch

**Author's Note:**

> So I write porn now apparently? No idea what I'm doing to be honest but I love one Billy Hargrove so alas here we are.

It’s been weeks since Billy’s had the opportunity to do this. After everything that happened in Cali, and with the move and settling into this shithole he’s been otherwise preoccupied. He’s had an itch under his skin for it for days though, and he’d decided earlier, tonight would be the night. It’s late, 12:13 am the clock on his bedside table reads, and everyone is long since asleep. 

There’s a thrum of excitement in him, and he doesn’t waste any more time getting started. He gets up from where he was sitting reading on his bed, places his book on his bedside table before standing by his bed, and dropping his sweats and briefs to the floor, kicking them aside. He lifts his mattress and reaches under to find the small bottle of lube he’d taken from the booth of this car and hidden under there earlier. He’s had it hidden in the booth of his car for weeks, alongside condoms he’s had no use for. Hidden somewhere his dad, or god forbid Max would never think to look. 

Popping open the lid, he squirts a generous amount onto his index and middle finger of his right hand. Bringing his hand down and behind, he moves between the cheeks of his ass to begin liberally spreading the lube over his hole. Moving his fingers in slow, circular motions, over and over, the sensation causing him to sigh and his eyes to close.

Applying more pressure, he lets his middle finger slip inside, and he bites his bottom lip to prevent the moan that nearly escapes. He loves this, the feeling of it, the stretch when he adds his index finger alongside the middle. Pushing in, he slides his fingers till they’re buried right up to the second knuckle, then slowly slides them back out. The drag of them feels so fucking good he can feel his dick starting to fill up. Getting heavy.

He pushes back in and then out, getting a slow rhythm going. Twists his fingers a little to spread the lube. He intentionally avoids his prostate for now, saving it for later.

He pulls his fingers out every now and then, circling his hole and pushing back to feel the breach each time. It’s that sensation that always sends a shiver through him. With his fingers it’s good but when it’s the head of a guy’s cock entering him, he’d melt against them. Practically turns to putty in a guy’s arms the few times he’s been fucked. He can’t help it, taking cock does things to him.

He’s good at it too. Takes it like a pro and loves every second of it. Many people would think he would ashamed, that he should be ashamed. People like his dad. Neil knows Billy’s a fag. Has always seemed to be able to tell, even before Billy knew himself. He doesn’t know, however, just how much of a fag Billy really is. Just how much he loves cock. Loves it in his mouth and up his ass. It’s that thought that makes him grin, and shove a third finger in. The stretch burns and he groans before he can catch himself.

He can tell he isn’t gonna last very long. His dick is standing to attention, hard with precum already collecting at the tip. He can usually drag it out a little, but it’s been weeks since he’s really gotten off good, and he’s amped up for it.

Three fingers in, he begins slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, gradually increasing the speed. Then angles for his prostate. Lightning shoots up his spine and by the time he’s got a good speed going his mouth falls open and he starts panting, sweat prickling on his skin. It feels so fucking good, it’s overwhelming. Chases the feeling building in his groin. His cock is leaking precum, a drop of it sliding down his cock.

Closing his eyes, he gets lost in the sensation of fucking his ass with his fingers and lets himself fantasize a little. His own fingers belonging to someone else, someone pressed up against his chest, kissing his neck and praising him for how well he takes it, how good he’s being for them. A guy’s voice pitched low in lust.

Harrington.

Harrington’s fingers thrusting into Billy as he kisses up his neck, nipping, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of marks along the way. “Such a good boy for me, Billy” Harrington would whisper. “Always take me so well, baby”.

Billy drives his fingers into his prostate and promptly cums hard. Biting hard into his bottom lip to keep quiet, his hole clamps down on his fingers, his body locking tight as ropes of cum erupt from his cock. Grinding his fingers into his prostate, he rides every wave of pleasure, until they finally taper off.

Letting his head fall back, he pants and tries to catch his breath. He’s gonna need to change his sheets, and he’ll feel it tomorrow when he sits down, but it was beyond worth it.

Pulling his fingers out, he grabs his discarded briefs and wipes his fingers and the crack of his ass of lube, and his cock of cum. He’ll be doing his own clothes washing tomorrow, that’s for sure.

He’s not all that surprised Harrington popped into his head. He can admit he might have a hard-on for the guy. Harrington is the best Hawkins has to offer. He may be straight, but once Billy got a look in the showers of what Harrington’s packing, he forgot to care. Maybe Billy will be able to convince Harrington to forgive him for that unfortunate night weeks ago with a blowjob. He snorts to himself and starts getting ready for bed. He’s gonna sleep like a fucking baby tonight.


End file.
